Cop Me
by marco2050
Summary: One Shot. Follow an unnamed policeman in Metroville as he questions the future of law enforcement after the advent of Supers.


Cop Me

One-shot

Author's notes: I know I said I'll never write one-shots, but one has to make exceptions from time to time, right?

Another crime, another dispatch in Metroville. Another brainless conversation with the partner.

The cruiser pushed into maximum speed, tearing around the bend. Over the intercom other teams were sent to the same location. Partner was fiddling with his gun, though we both know that there'll be no chance to use it later. "Get the handcuffs," I told him instead.

Overhead soared a superhero. I couldn't be bothered to remember which one.

The cruiser braked in front of the local bank, surrounded by crisp bank notes. As expected, the perpetrators were already apprehended. The superhero's smile was dazzling.

"We'll take it from here," I said. "Cuff him." The bystanders cheered as the handcuffs snapped shut. Partner led him into the car. Someone started a chant for the superhero.

"Thank you, officer." The smile…

"Same to you," I said curtly, nodding slightly in courtesy. "That was quite a haul…"

"Think nothing of it, officer. It's our job to keep the city safe."

It's our job to keep the city safe… 

…_our job to keep the city safe…_

…_our job…_

The superhero didn't stay. Had another rescue to do.

We had to return to the station, criminal in tow.

* * *

I invited Partner for a drink at my place after work. He seemed quite shocked at the idea. We've been partners for three years, but he doesn't even know where I stay. First we went to the convenience store to get the drinks. My treat. 

The first can I downed in under a minute.

"Hey partner," I called out. "Whose job is it to keep the city safe?"

"Watcha talkin' bout, man? Of course it's us…"

I sniggered, reaching out for another can. "Then what about those hotshots outside?" From the apartment window we could see the city. Crime was apprehended… without the sounds of siren.

"Well, they…."

"They're takin' over, man!" I yelled. "The newspaper said it all… those superheroes are on the same level as us… Soon they'll be paid… we'll be replaced…"

"No… it's not…"

"You saw what happened today," I argued. "And yesterday. And the day before. And…"

"Enough!" The Partner shouted. That got the both of us calmed down. "I need a drink…"

He was out cold in half an hour.

* * *

I leaned by the window staring out at the moon, can of beer in hand. 

"What are those superheroes for anyway?"

It was the same thing fifteen years ago, when they practically ruled the streets. People revered them. Politicians mention them in their speeches. The police was just a support to the all-powerful superhero gang.

Sure, they stop crime. They look good. They have cool outfits. They have powers. But aren't they humans as well? Don't we do the same thing? So how come people like them more than us?

It has to be the powers. It's what sets them apart. Besides, they can take on supervillains, which is something I admit cops can't do. In a way, it makes them… better… than us. The police get there to clean up after the superheroes. Not a glamorous job, but people tend to overlook even that fact. We just 'fade into the background'.

Oh come on, the 'men in blue' thing only exists on TV… People want variety. Character. Personality. Not something every cop has. Or maybe it's something not everyone sees.

Next door, the neighbour was humming the tune of the 'Incredibles'. Partner was stirring in his drunken stupor.

So _they_ are taking over. I can't stand it, but I can't do anything about it either…

Down on the streets below, another crime, another dispatch.

I'm gonna be a superhero someday.

End notes: Well that was about as short as it can get. Basically just laments from a poor old cop… The style is different from my usual one to cater for the one-shot theme. I'm not sure if I did it correctly. Any regular one-shot writer willing to help? Again, I don't usually do one-shots so if you have any helpful comments please leave them in the reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
